


Learning How to Love

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: HEA, M/M, Romance, Touching, Trusting, learning, loving, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: A quick glimpse into how Deran learned to expertly touch Adrian's body.





	Learning How to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heather_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/gifts).



> Thank you to Heather_Night for encouraging me to post this despite a complete lack of plot. 😊 You are a consummate support and true gift to this fandom. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same user name)~~

Deran gently brushes his lips down Adrian’s chest and thinks about how they got to this place. This place of being able to caress and play in gentle ways, and that there are no rules when it comes to experiencing pleasure.

How in the beginning, after the hard and fast fucks, Adrian would show him how to slow things down. Show him how to enjoy the small acts of touching him and being touched in return. Deran thought it was stupid, at first. Snorting and rolling his eyes...until he realized that he liked it. He liked it a lot. Being able to gaze at the cuts and curves of Adrian’s body, being able to lick/kiss/suck/nuzzle wherever he liked for as long as he liked. That Adrian liked to do the same things to him too, and how good it felt to feel wanted, cared for, tended to.

How ghosting his fingers over warm, firm skin (causing goosebumps to rise) was a pleasure in and of itself. How hearing Adrian’s murmurs of praise and appreciation gave him a sense of connection he never knew he wanted, needed.

Figuring out that he could spend long stretches of time nipping and caressing any and all parts of Adrian’s body, or rubbing his palms up and over the fine hair of Adrian’s legs, chest and arms.

Deran never really knew he was so tactile until Adrian said it was okay, until Adrian made him brave enough to try. That it was okay, _better than_ , to enjoy the moment, to look and see, and to be seen.

He loved fucking Adrian, being fucked by Adrian, but the experience of worshipping his body, knowing that Adrian loved it too, had given Deran confidence and courage to explore new sensations. It had been a shock to his system, the experience of being satisfied and safe. Learning and knowing, for the first time in his life, what it meant to fully be in his own skin. No pretending, no hiding, no denying his wants or intentions.

Smiling now, he tracks down one of his favorite freckles, the one at the top of Adrian’s right hip bone. He hears Adrian’s “mmmm” when he lightly kisses that spot. He moves along the path of freckle clusters down Adrian’s thigh, and his heart stutters with excitement at the way Adrian whispers the word “retribution” for this teasing play. Deran can’t wait to be on the receiving end of whatever Adrian has in store.

Deran cherishes this lazy time of warmth and affection. Their lives are often busy and complicated, but they always make time for this. This way of loving, sharing, being. He’s almost overwhelmed with the goodness of it all.

Finally, Adrian clenches his fists in Deran’s hair as he growls, “ _Enough. My turn_.” With a fake groan of protest, Deran concedes, and allows Adrian to flip their positions. As he lies on his back, hands behind his head, he watches Adrian “retaliate” with nibbles and small bites. Deran smiles. He knows it will always be this way for them. They will always laugh, and play, and love one another like this...as best friends do, as partners do.

Perfectly matched. A perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
